Digimon Tamers: misión para existir
by nickolas01
Summary: si una niña llegara y te dijera que viene del futuro y es hija de Guilmon y Renamon uno diría que es una locura... pero bueno eso lo que exactamente esta pasando, Ruilmon es hija de Guilmon y Renamon tiene que asegurarse de que sus padres terminen juntos antes de que ella desaparezca, pero claro es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Tamers: misión de existencia**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada de Ruilmon**

Han pasado un total de 6 Años en Shinjuku y ahora las cosas se encontraban en calma pero todos sabían que esto no podía durar mucho, Rika ya había cambiado y mucho, ahora era una mujer totalmente hermosa de 18 años (según yo recuerde en la serie tiene 12 así que no me cuestionen), su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, usualmente usaba una camisa blanca con unos jeans de color negros una botas del mismo color

— ¿Por qué siempre esos dos llegan siempre tarde?—pregunto Rika mientras su digimon Renamon esperaba apoyada en un árbol

—ya los conoces, siempre son así y nunca cambiaran—dijo Renamon

—¡PERDOOON!—gritaron dos voces muy conocidas por ambas, era Takato junto con Guilmon, Takato no había cambiado mucho, su ropa era una camisa de color azul junto con unos pantalones de color gris y unas zapatillas deportivas, Guilmon se mantenía igual, tan inocentes curioso y un poco gordo (no me cuestionen más tarde lo cambiare)

— ¿y ahora porque te tardaste?—pregunto Rika mientras miraba al pobre de Takato con su mirada penetrante

—hehehe lo siento—dijo Takato muy nervioso

—Sinceramente no sé qué hacer contigo—dijo Rika

—bueno bueno, ya estamos acá, mejor vallamos al centro para hacer lo que vinimos hacer—dijo Guilmon

—de acuerdo, vamos antes de que ocurra algo mas —dijo Takato antes de que el cielo empiece a oscurecer y varias grietas aparezcan

—Como te odio Takato—dijo Rika mirando a Takato que este lo veía muy asustado

—¿esto es culpa de Takato?—pregunto Guilmon con mucha duda mientras veía a Rika castigando a Takato con su mirada y este se ponía más nervioso, Renamon solo se mantuvo quieta y esperar el término de la discusión de ellos dos, Guilmon al ver a algo cayendo desde el cielo salió en su búsqueda sin que nadie se diera cuenta

—ya deja de poner esa cara y vamos de una vez—declaro Rika a punto de perder los estribos

—ya ya, vamos Guilmon—dijo Takato pero al no recibir respuesta se preocupó, todos vieron que Guilmon desapareció—¿Guilmon?—pregunto Takato

—Guilmon se fue hace poco… se fue para allá —menciono Renamon, los tres empezaron a correr en siga de Guilmon ya que nadie sabía para que fue en esa dirección, por mucho que corrieron al fin llegaron en la entrada de una casa abandonada

—¿aquí esta Guilmon?—pregunto Rika

—su olor termina acá, ya que se mescla con otros olores… pero debe estar acá—declaro Renamon, Takato fue el primero entrar

—Takato… ¿Dónde estás?—pregunto Takato esperando la respuesta de su digimon, Ruki y Renamon lo siguieron y ayudaban en busca del travieso Digimon

—Guilmon… esto ya no es un juego—dijo Renamon preparando un buen sermón hacia el digimon dinosaurio, en eso sintió que algo que la veía atrás, rápidamente Renamon tomo un palo y lo lanzo hacia una dirección, en poco segundo se escuchó un quejido por el golpe—Guilmon ya sal de ahí—dijo Renamon

—em… yo no soy Guilmon—se escuchó una voz, los dos humanos y la Digimon se confundieron ya que no esperaban oír ese tipo de voz

—¿Acaso eres un digimon?—pregunto Ruki

—….pues si… pero no el que ustedes verían en años—dijo la misma voz

—será mejor que te muestres—dijo Rika

—emmm no, por supuesto que no olvídalo—dijo la misma voz

—Renamon—menciono Rika, Renamon rápidamente fue a la dirección dónde provenía la voz y lo saco de su escondite, todos pudieron ver a una digimon casi similar a Renamon, solo que este era de color rojo y su cola era una mezcla de color amarillo con rojo sus garras eras más larga que las de Renamon y sus ojos eran amarillos y no aparentaba de ser no más de 6 años, también llevaba un bolso de color verde oscuro

—emm heheh… ¿me creerían que soy un producto de su imaginación?—dijo la digimon desconocida

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Rika antes de sacar su Digi-vice para buscar los datos del digimon — ¿sin información?, ¿cómo eso es posible?—pregunto Rika

—Será mejor que nos diga la verdad—menciono Renamon muy seria

—si les digiera la verdad… te desmallarías—dijo la digimon, pero Renamon solo la miraba con mucha seriedad— te lo advertí… no hay datos sobre mi… porque aún no existo—dijo la digimon

—¿Cómo es eso que no existe?— pregunto Takato

—veras… yo me llamo Ruilmon y vengo del… futuro y ella junto con Guilmon… son… mis padres—dijo Ruilmon mostrando una foto donde se veía a Renamon y Guilmon abrazados y abrazando a un huevo digimon de color amarillo y de color rojo y debajo de ellos se encontraba Ruilmon y los tres se encontraban muy felices, claro que después de esa información hubo un silencio profundo, pero se podía ver la cara de sorpresa de los Tamers al saber ese tipo de información

—..ah… ah… ahh… ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!—fue el grito de los Tamers presentes y acto seguido fue el ruido de Renamon cayendo al suelo ya totalmente K.O

—¡SE LO ADVERTI, MAMA DESPIERTA!—gritaba Ruilmon mientras trataba de despertar a su madre y acto seguido fue el turno de Takato estar totalmente inconsciente —¿TU TAMBIEN ABUELITO TAKATO?— grito Ruilmon y ahora era Rika quien se había desmayado —¡ABUELITA RIKA!

 **Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Tamers: misión para existir**

 **Capítulo 2: empieza la misión**

Tras recuperarse, los Tammers confirmaron que no era un sueño llevaron como pudieron a Renamon que aún seguía KO y moverla no era un tarea Fácil, ya que Renamon era una Digimon de gran altura y dos humanos era muy difícil de cargar, pero bueno decidieron que sería mejor hacer descansar a Renamon en la casa de Rika y llamara todos para que se enteren de la situación de Renamon, Guilmon y Ruilmon

Ya después de todos reunidos y al tanto de la situación

—JAJAJAJAJAJ JIJIJI JAJAJAJAJAJA me muero HAHAHAH —reía sin parar Impmon tras escuchar la historia y no era el único ya que también se estaban riendo Kazu y Kenta tambien eran los que se reían mientras que Lopmon y MarineAngemon usaban un abanico para darle aire a Renamon que aún seguía desmallada

—esto es lo más extraño que oído en mi vida—dijo Henry que vestía la misma ropa de siempre y su pelo era más largo de lo normal, Terriermon que se encontraba en su hombro estaba igual de impresionado por saber el futuro de unos de los digimon más inocente que ha conocido y de la digimon más seria que también habría conocido

—créanme que también nos sorprendimos al escuchar esto—dijo Takato mientras veía a Rika tomando algo para tranquilizarse

—ahora… nos contarías… algo del futuro—dijo Maño ya siendo un adolescente con unas zapatillas negras, camisa negra y encima una chaqueta sin brazos de color rojo y unos pantalones negros

—aa pues claro, según me dijeron mis padres es que ellos no empezaron de la mejor manera —dijo Ruilmon

—no me digas—dijeron todos ya sabiendo de cómo se conocieron ambos con una sonrisa muy incomoda

—pero al pasar el tiempo mi madre se ganaba el respeto y el cariño hacia mi padre, al saber que me esperaban decidieron casarse aca—dijo Ruilmon

—¡¿QUE RENAMON Y GUILMON QUEEEE?!—grito Rika muy alarmada para luego mirar con ojos de muerte a Takato —¡TU DIGIMON LAGARTIJA SE METIO CON RENAMON Y YA ESPERABAN UNA NIÑA ANTES DE CASARSE!—grito Rika mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el pobre de Takato

—sabía que Guilmon terminaría en la misma habitación con Renamon, pero jamás pensé que ella seria capas de —dijo Terriermon

—¡TERRIERMON!—gritaron todos

—mamantai—dijo Terriermon

—p-pero no han hecho nada—dijo Takato mientras retrocedía cada vez que Rika caminaba hacia el

—ahora que me acuerdo, mis bisabuelos me dijeron que la abuelita Rika siguió al abuelito Takato por toda una semana con un hacha por toda una semana

—¿algo como eso? —pregunto Juri al ver a Rika con un hacha en la mano y Takato apunto de salir corriendo mientras tenía un vestido completo de color blanco y una cinta roja amarrado en su cintura

—si mas o menos, pero al final ellos se casaron y ahora espero un hermanito—dijo Ruilmon

—¡TU GUILMON YA NO SE ACERCARÁ A RENAMON!—grito Ruki ya apunto de saltar encima de Takato si no fuera por Henry, kenta y Kazu la atraparon

—hahahaha me imagino como reaccionara Guilmon—dijo Impmon

—nooo pensé que mi madre reaccionaria mejor, pero me equivoqué, imaginen como reaccionara mi padre al enterarse de que tiene una hija con Renamon—dijo Ruilmon muy alterada, en eso todos los presentes se imaginaron a Guilmon tirándose de un edificio al estar al tanto de Ruilmon

—de acuerdo no se lo diremos—dijeron todos, en eso Renamon empezó a despertar

—hay dios… tuve un sueño raro, soñé que una pequeña llego del futuro y me dijo que era mi hija y su padre era Guilmon—dijo Renamon mientras se tomaba su cabeza

—hola Mama—dijo Ruilmon mientras estaba enfrente de su madre

—¡AAAAHH!—fue el grito que se escucho en todo el pueblo, Renamon se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto tratando de alejarse mucho más de Ruilmon

—… ¿dije algo malo? —pregunto Ruilmon mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado

—E-es-esto no es posible, … ¿Cómo termine con Guilmon? —pregunto Renamon Apunto de desmayarse nuevamente

—eso no me lo explicaste con muchos detalles… pero tu yo del futuro me dijo que hiciera esto—dijo Ruilmon mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia un gran espacio entre sus manos

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunto Rika aun siendo retenida por los demás

—no lo sé… de hecho me dijo que de este tamaño lo tiene… ¿Qué significa eso mama? —al terminar de decir esto, lo demás se les cayo la mandíbula hasta mas no poder y en especial a Renamon… que su yo del futuro le dijera algo así a su propia hija era algo inconcebible y peor aún al saber el tamaño de su… "herramienta" era algo que hizo que el pelaje de Renamon cambiara de color, en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y se vio a la abuela de Rika muy enfadada y de repente le toma la oreja de Renamon con fuerza

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu propia hija? —pregunto la abuela de Rika mientras aplicaba mas fuerza el agarre, pero también le agarro la oreja de Ruilmon —¿y tu como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de todos? —volvió a preguntar aún más enojada

—auch auch eso duele—se quejaba Ruilmon mientras trataba de zafarse, pero en eso la abuela de Rika empezó a caminar hacia la puerta—tendremos una charla muy seria —dijo la abuela de Rika llevándose a ambas digimons para la charla

—… ¿alguien mas creer que esto nos traerá más problemas? —pregunto Henry

—Sii—dijeron los demás

—hola Takato—dijo Guilmon entrando a la habitación, claro que esto ocasiono un silencio muy incómodo —¿Qué les pasa? —pregunto Guilmon, pero en eso Rika se libero de sus captores y se fue corriendo hacia Guilmon, claro que el digimon dinosaurio al ver la cara de Rika salió corriendo para salvar su vida

—¡VEN ACA, DINOSAURIO PERVERTIDO, MAÑOSO, IRRESPONSABLE, CEREBRO DE MANI, ¡IGUAL QUE SU DUEÑO!—gritaba sin parar Rika en siga de Guilmon

—¡¿PERO QUE HICE?, AYUDENME!—grito Guilmon mientras corría para salvar su vida

—¿Cómo que igual que el dueño? —pregunto Takato muy ofendido por lo que escucho

Mientras tanto

—escuche todo y las ayudare, pero con algunas reglas, primero Renamon no quiero nada de hijos antes de que te cases—dijo la abuela de Rika muy seria

—pero yo...—respondió Renamon

—segundo… nada de encuentros románticos o contactos simples, en esta casa no y tercero… nada de ponerle presión a los involucrados—dijo la abuela de Rika

—eso no es justo, quiero nacer ahora—se quejó Ruilmon

—hablando de eso… ¿Por qué estas aca? —pregunto Renamon

—pues… hubo un tipo de inconveniente… yo debería tener 9 años, pero de repente rejuvenecí hasta tener los 6 años, el tío Henry me dijo que hubo un tipo de intervención en el tiempo que hacia que tu y papa no estuvieran casados o que no me… hicieron, así que me propuse viajando al pasado y hacer que tu y papa estén juntos—dijo Ruilmon

—escúchenme… esto es mucha información de golpe… quiero pensarlo un poco, pero por ahora seria mejor estar lejos de Guilmon por un tiempo—dijo Renamon mientras que la abuela de Rika y Ruilmon estaban apunto de protestar, pero en eso Guilmon abre la puerta y entra

—e…eso… estuvo… cerca—decía Guilmon mientras respiraba por la boca, pero en eso se fijó de las mujeres que estaban presentes—hola—saludo Guilmon

Renamon ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, Ruilmon estaba mas que feliz al ver a su padre, pero tendría que actuar si no quiere alterarlo

—hola… tú debes ser Guilmon, mi nombre es Ruilmon—se presento Ruilmon, Guilmon vio al nuevo Digimon con mucha curiosidad, su olor era una mezcla algo agradable y su apariencia era un tanto… peculiar

—" _que buena actuación hija… ¿dije hija"?_ —pensó Renamon mientras sus mejillas aumentaban de rojo

—hola Ruilmon… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto Guilmon

—es por que Renamon me ha hablado cosas buenas de ti—dijo Ruilmon mientras tenía una sonrisa digna de su padre

—" _bien pensado"—_ pensó la abuela de Rika al saber las intenciones de su bisnieta

—¿enserio? —pregunto Guilmon con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Renamon

—es-espera yo… yo no—trataba de decir Renamon con muchos nervios

—pues claro, el dice que eres muy amable, alegre, fuerte y muchas otras cosas—dijo Ruilmon con una enorme sonrisa, Guilmon trato de hablar, pero de repente la puerta sale volando junto con Guilmon, Ruilmon y la abuela de Rika miraron como la adolescente entraba con una furia incontrolable

—¡¿Dónde ESTA?, ¿Dónde ESTA ESE DINOSAURIO?!—GRITO Rika en busca de Guilmon, al mirar enfrente vio como Guilmon salto del muro escapando hacia la calle

—esto se me ara mucho más difícil de lo que pensé—dijo Ruilmon escondiéndose detrás de su madre al ver a su abuelita comportarse así… nuevamente

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Tamers: misión para existir**

 **Capítulo 3: primer intento... fracaso total**

 **Antes de empezar, me gustaría saber que estoy usando los nombres que salían en la serie en América Latina ... por las dudas**

Después de que Rika se cansara de poder llegar a Guilmon se propuso hablar con Renamón y su ... "nieta" sobre este tema

"Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar", dijo Rika mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, claro que su madre había llegado y estaba informada al tanto de la situación real, claro que se impresionó mucho al saber esto, pero a los pocos minutos comenzó a felicitar un Renamon por conseguir un buen marido aun siendo muy infantil

-Mejor piensa en preparar su boda hehehe-dijo Impon mientras leía de nuevo, claro que esa actitud fue muy rápida por la mirada de Rika

¿Y si me ayuda a juntarlos abuelita? -Dijo Ruilmon y también recibió la mirada de Rika -mejor me callo-dijo Ruilmon mientras estaba temblando

-Sinceramente pensé que te quedaría con Cyberdramon o con Beelzemon-dijo Rika haciendo que Renamon la viera muy impactada

-¿enserio crea que yo también estoy con ellos ?, además nunca me paso por la cabeza estar con Guilmon y tener una hija-dijo Renamon

-y un hermanito o hermanita que viene de camino y que la escuche mientras que los espiaba tienen pensando en otro ruilmon

-¿Qué no te cansas eh? -pregunto Terriermon

-¡TERRIERMON! -llamo Henry muy molesto

-Momantai-dijo Terriermon mientras sonreía

-¿3 hijos ?, ¿cómo esto me puede pasar a mí? -se preguntaba Renamon mientras estaba al borde de un colapso

-sinceramente no lo sé, pero por ahora no quiero que estés a solas con Guilmon-dijo Rika

-¿Qué insinúas? -pregunto a Renamon mientras mira a su domadora

-Solo lo digo por las dudas-menciono Rika

-¡RIKA! -grito Renamon muy molesta

-¿oigan donde dormiré ?, no creo que tenga mi cuarto acá-dijo Ruilmon

—creo que sería mejor que te quedes con Renamon, mañana tendremos que aclarar algunas reglas—dijo la madre de Rika

—¿Por qué conmigo? —preguntó Renamon

—porque es tu hija y debes ser responsable—dijo la madre de Rika

—pero si yo no eh hecho nada—dijo Renamon ya con la cabeza baja

—Pero lo aras, así que debes estar junto a tu hija y no se diga nada más— dijo la madre de Rika antes de irse

—la vida me odia—dijo Renamon mientras estaba en una esquina con un aura deprimente

Mientras tanto

—Vamos Guilmon, Rika ya no te quiere matar—dijo Takato mientras estaba afuera del escondite de Guilmon

—¿e-estas seguro Takato? —pregunto Guilmon mientras sacaba su cabeza de su escondite y miraba por todos lados

—si no te preocupes, ya está todo bien—dijo Takato, Guilmon dio un suspiro de alivio —oye Guilmon, quiero preguntarte algo—

—¿Qué cosa Takato? —pregunto Guilmon

—¿tu… piensas formar una familia? —preguntó Takato al recordad a su "nieta"

—¿formar una familia?... ¿y cómo se forma una familia? —pregunto Guilmon

—Pues… primero tienes a… una amiga muy especial y deciden tener hijos—dijo Takato explicando con palabras que Guilmon entienda

—¿amiga muy especial?... ¿así como Renamon? —pregunto Guilmon, claro que al escuchar esto se sorprendió al saber que Guilmon consideraba a Renamon su amiga muy especial

—espera un momento… ¿tu consideras a Renamon como una amiga muy especial? —pregunto Takato

—Pues si… ella es mi amiga—respondió Guilmon

—… ¿Qué sientes al estar con Renamon? —pregunto Takato

—pues siento una alegría inmensa, puede ser muy dura a veces… pero por eso es que la quiero—dijo Guilmon… claro que se refería de que la quiere como una amiga… pero Takato se confundió al recibí esas palabras —oye Takato, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro—respondió Takato

—… ¿Cómo nacen los hijos?... ¿los hijos Digimon me refiero? —pregunto Guilmon

—pues… de un huevo —respondió Takato

—¿pero de donde viene el huevo? —volvió a Preguntar Guilmon, ahora Takato ya no sabía cómo responder hacia esa pregunta tan delicada

—a… ah pues… ellos…. Tu… y ella…¡MIRA LA HORA, ME TNGO QUE IR!—grito Takato mientras corría hacia su casa

—… eso fue muy raro—dijo Guilmon antes de entrar a su escondite

Volviendo a la Casa de Rika

—Vamos mama, deja de ser así y ve por papa, quiero nacer ahora—dijo Ruilmon empujando a Renamon hacia la salida, claro que Renamon hacia su mejor esfuerzo para quedarse en la casa

—dije que no quiero… no estoy lista mentalmente y emocionalmente—dijo Renamon

—Pero yo quiero nacer ahora —pregunto Ruilmon con la cara más triste que pudo hacer

—pero yo no quiero apresurar las cosas, aún estoy procesando la información de que tu padre es Guilmon y no pongas esa cara que no cambiare de idea, ¿Cómo rayos eres tan fuerte? —dijo Renamon mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas detener a su hija

—tengo la fuerza suficiente para poder moverte, gracias a tu entrenamiento y el de mi padre puedo ser tan fuerte como tu forma de Kyubimon—dijo Ruilmon mientras poco a poco lograba sacar de la casa a su madre, pero en ese momento tanto como madre e hijo recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por Rika

—ya dejen de portarse así y entren, mi abuela te dijo que ya no los presiones —dijo Rika mientras apretaba la mejilla de Ruilmon y se la llevaba lejos de Renamon

—¡HAY NO ABUELITA, NO LO HAGAS ME DUELE NONONONO! —gritaba Ruilmon mientras era llevada por Rika

Ya en el anochecer

Rika y Renamon salían del baño… de un largo baño ya que Rika quería preguntarle varias cosas sobre sus sentimientos, claro que ella negaba rotundamente sobre estos sentimientos que tenía… o que todavía no tenía

—Rika… ya deja de preguntar sobre eso—dijo Renamon mientras utilizaba su paciencia más allá de los limites

—Renamon… no me voy a detener hasta que me respondas, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Guilmon?, ¿cómo se te ocurre embarazarte antes de cazarte?, o mejor aún… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles esas cosas a tu propia hija?—preguntaba sin parar Rika muy furiosa

—¡YAAAA, NO TENGO QUE RESPONDER POR QUE AUN NO A PASADO Y SOBRE LO ULTIMO NO SE QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!—grito Renamon muy enfurecida, ante esa respuesta ambos empezaron a gritar una a la otra, sin que se dieran cuenta la madre de Rika estaba viéndolas

—Parecen hermanas—dijo Rumiko (según se ese es el nombre de la madre de Rika) con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto con Ruilmon

La pequeña Zorra del futuro estaba en el pesillo mirando por todos lados, al verificar que estaba sola levanto el teléfono y empezó a marcar un numero

—sé que me ganare un gran castigo… pero todo por el amor de mi mama y papa no hay castigo suficiente… solo espero que el número del abuelito Takato sea el mismo—dijo Ruilmon mientras marcaba el número, al empezar a sonar Ruilmon se aclaraba la garganta

—¿Hola?—pregunto una voz femenina, Ruilmon dedujo que sería su bis Abuela

—hola, me preguntaba si esta Guilmon… me gustaría hablar con el… soy Renamon—dijo Ruilmon usando la voz de su madre —" _fue muy conveniente aprenderme la voz de mi mama"_ —pensó Ruilmon

—un momento—dijo la misma voz, al pasar los segundos Ruilmon sintió como alguien tomo el teléfono

 **Sin Bandera - Te vi Venir**

 **(Empiecen a escuchar esta canción)**

—¿Guilmon?... sé que eres tu… soy Renamon… quiero hablar algo serio contigo… te confesare algo… sé que no empezamos muy bien, al principio me pareciste un digimon inmaduro e incapaz de pelear… pero al conocerte más me di cuenta de que eres un digimon que se puede confiar completamente… pero los días seguían y un sentimiento extraño empezó a brotar dentro de mí, al principio no sabía que pasaba, pero al pensarlo profundamente… me di cuenta de que era amor, no quería aceptarlo, me negaba rotundamente que tenía ese sentimiento… pero al verte y al hablar contigo ese sentimiento fue creciendo más y más, no puedo negarlo más, te Amo Guilmon, te amo con todo mi corazón, quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, quiero despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado, quiero formar una familia contigo—dijo Ruilmon todavía usando la voz de Renamon

—Buen intento Ruilmon, pero Guilmon no está acá—dijo Takato mientras que la música de apaga rotundamente mientras que Ruilmon estaba con la cara de decepción total

—Abuelito… echaste a perder todo el romanticismo —dijo Ruilmon mientras miraba hacia el cielo y lloraba cómicamente

—escúchame, sé que estas desesperada y muy preocupada por tus padres, pero no puedes apresurar las cosas, ellos deben enamorarse por su cuenta—dijo Takato algo preocupado por las acciones de su "nieta"

—pero abuelito si siguen así naceré para el siglo siguiente, además mi madre no es muy buena expresando sus sentimientos… así como mi abuelita Rika—dijo Ruilmon

—se cómo son ellas dos… pero lo que me preocupa es como terminaras tu si sigues así, Renamon puede enojarse mucho y no quieres ver a tu madre así—dijo Takato muy preocupado

—no te preocupes abuelito, mi mama a veces es muy despistada, de hecho una vez rompí por accidente un perfume y mi mama no se dio cuenta… de hecho aún no se da cuenta o la otra vez que una vez me escape de la casa y me fui al centro… y volvió antes de que mi mama y papa llegaran y muchas otras cosas… como le dije mi mama es muy despistada a veces y sobre todo cuando esta con papa—dijo Ruilmon mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

— ¿Con que soy despistada?—pregunto una voz detrás de Ruilmon, al escuchar una voz que conocía muy bien miro atrás muy lentamente para ver a su madre muy enojada

—em a-abuelito… mejor te hablo mañana… o cuando me levante el castigo—dijo Ruilmon antes de colgar, Renamon solo la tomo de la oreja y se la llevo a su habitación —sinceramente naceré… pero para el siguiente siglo… tal vez deba hablar con papa… ya que él es muy abierto sobre sus sentimientos—dijo Ruilmon mientras era llevada por su madre

—para la próxima no hables lo que piensas, debes dejarnos en paz y no presionarnos, Guilmon es alguien que no se le puede hacer eso, se asustara y que locura podrá ser después no lo sé, pero contrólate—dijo Renamon mientras seguía arrastrando a su hija hasta su habitación —ahora te quedaras hay y no saldrás hasta mañana, si veo que escapas te juro que me veras de una forma que nadie ha visto—dijo Renamon muy enfadada, Ruilmon al no tentar a la suerte se acostó a la cama y durmió de inmediato

—La vida me odia… ¿Qué abre hecho para que me castiguen así?—dijo Renamon mientras iba al patio de la casa para despegar su mente

Mientras tanto con Guilmon

Pues el Digimon dinosaurio estaba durmiendo y soñando con montañas de pan y este más que feliz se las comía, pero de repente este despertó al sentir que alguien lo sacudía frenéticamente

—¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ INUTIL!—grito Beelzemon y al ver que Guilmon se despertó lo dejo en el suelo —valla que tienes el sueño pesado eh—dijo Beelzemon

—hay hay ¿Por qué me despiertas?—pregunto Guilmon aun mareado

—Quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber… ¿Qué piensas de Renamon?—pregunto Beelzemon

—Pues pienso que es una buena amiga—dijo Guilmon

—… ¿Y?—pregunto Beelzemon

—y eso… nos e que más que decir—dijo Guilmon

— ¿y no la encuentras no se… linda, bella, inteligente o algo?—dijo Beelzemon

—pues… ahora que lo pienso… si es todo eso —dijo Guilmon

— ¿Y algo más?—volvió a preguntar Beelzemon

—No sé qué más decir—dijo Guilmon

—… esto se me ara difícil de lo pensé, pero eso no importa mucho, ahora quiero hacer algo contigo—dijo Beelzemon

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Guilmon

—te voy a trasformar—dijo Beelzemon

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y me gustaría saber si le gustaría a Guilmon con otra personalidad o se mantiene igual, estas son las personalidades para Guilmon**

 **Guilmon Romantico, este Guilmon aprenderá a leer y a escribir notas, pero la mayoría del tiempo hablara con educación y hablara como poeta, pero mantendría típica personalidad infantil**

 **Guilmon serio, sería como describe, dejaría de ser infantil y se concentrara totalmente en el asunto, también seria inteligente**

 **Guilmon Guerrero, esta es la misma personalidad infantil y curiosa, pero también se dedicaría a entrenar y fortalecerse aún mas**

 **Esto es solo si quieren, quiero complacer a mis escritores**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Tamers: misión para existir**

 **Capítulo 4: palabras sin querer queriendo**

 **Como eh leído varios comentarios de la actitud futura de Guilmon… eh decidido dejarlo como esta originalmente y por varios motivos (que se me ocurrirá con el tiempo) pero los cambios de personalidad ira cambiando en algunas capítulos mas adelante pero nos e preocupen no será permanente**

 **Al final del capítulo tengo algunas opciones que pueden decidir ustedes que tengo problemas para ver cuál va primero**

— ¿transfórmame? —decía Guilmon muy confundido

—así es inútil, te aremos un cambio total, será muy bueno para ti—decía Beelzemon

—¿cómo sería bueno para mí? —pregunto Guilmon aún más confundido

Beelzemon se puso a pensar en una respuesta para que el dinosaurio pudiera entender y tras unos segundos este respondió—pues... digamos que podrías ser más fuerte y podrás atraer a una pareja que te... quiera—

Guilmon solo pensó por unos segundos hasta que se acordó de un programa que vio hace un tiempo atrás —pero entonces... si ese es tu motivo... entonces... ella no me va a querer como soy realmente—

—espera, ¿qué dijiste? —pregunto impresionado Beelzemon por la respuesta de Guilmon

—pues... lo que escuche por la televisión y por lo que escuche de la mama de Takato, es que una persona debe querer a otra por cómo es realmente, si solamente lo quiere como es actualmente es por no lo quiere en verdad—respondió Guilmon haciendo que Beelzemon se quede callado por unos momentos

—" _wow... esa no me lo esperaba_ " —pensó Beelzemon con los ojos cerrados, pensó por un momento hasta que —mejor vuelve a dormir—dijo Beelzemon abriendo los ojos... para descubrir que Guilmon ya se había quedado dormido—... eres un idiota afortunado —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

Ya en la mañana... muy temprano en la mañana

—¿qué quiere que yo que? —pregunto Renamon

—que quiero que aprendas a cocinar—respondió la abuela de Rika mientras preparaba todo

—¿y yo porque necesito aprender eso? —pregunto Renamon

—tú ya sabes la respuesta, para llegar al corazón de un hombre más rápido es a través de su estómago—respondió la abuela de Rika con una sonrisa traviesa

—y mi papa sí que tiene un estomago muy grande—decía Ruilmon tratando de no reírse por el sonrojo de su madre y su inútil intento de ocultarlo

—y no aceptare un no como respuesta—exclamo la abuela de Rika mientras le pasaba un mantel a la digimon zorra y su hija solo se quedó observando mientras preparaban algo

Más Tarde

—no puedo creer que vallamos a un picnic y que Rika y Renamon nos Allan invitado, ¿pero no les pareció extraño la forma que actuaban ellas al llegar a su casa? —pregunto Guilmon teniendo una garra debajo de su boca y mirando hacia el cielo, los demás solo pudieron dar una incómoda sonrisa al recordar las caras muy incomodas de las orgullosas chicas

—eso da lo mismo, solo aprovechemos este día que es perfecto para un picnic—dijo Ruilmon muy emocionada

—ahora que lo dices… tienes razón Ruilmon, vamos ya quiero llegar—decía Guilmon sumamente emocionado por el día que va a tener

ya pasando algunos minutos todos decidieron que será mejor en un lugar sumamente tranquilo, era con mucho espacio y con una buena vista

—de acuerdo, este el mejor lugar para poder comer—dijo Rika, no paso ni medio segundo y ya todos esperaban con ansias la comida

Renamon y Rika estaban sacando las cosas para comer junto con sus amigos, claro que Renamon estaba muy nerviosa, la razón es muy simple… la comida que hizo era para Guilmon y estaban tan nerviosa por como quedo… según su hija dijo que le quedo bien… pero esos nervios no podían quitárselo

—bueno chicos, la comida ya está lista —menciono Rika

—¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!—gritaron todos y empezando a comer

Todos comían con mucho entusiasmo, al probar el primer bocado pudieron saborear la deliciosa comida

—¡WOW ESTO ES MUY DELICIOSO!—grito Yuri muy alegre y todos la apoyaron con esto, en eso Guilmon se acxordo de una escena que vio en la casa de su amigo Takato

 _Flashback_

 _Tanto como Takato y Guilmon estaban comiendo tranquilamente sus respectivos asientos hasta que llego la madre de Takato con otro plato para su esposo_

— _aquí tienes cariño, tu plato favorito—dijo la señora mientras entregaba el palto_

— _cariño, tu sabes que todo lo que cocines estará delicioso—respondido el padre de Takato mientras comía con una enorme sonrisa_

— _querido siempre me haces sonroja—decía totalmente roja la madre de Takato_

— _eres una maravillosa mujer y siempre fuiste una buena esposa—dijo el padre de Takato haciendo que su mujer se sonroje pero siempre manteniendo una felicidad inmensa_

 _Fin Flashback_

Guilmon estaba recordando aquellas escenas que hacia los padres de Takato varias veces

— _"por favor papa, debes decir algo lindo a mi mama"—_ pensó Ruilmon preocupada mientras comía y claro ese fue el pensamiento de todos excepto Renamon

—wow, ¿quién hizo esto? —pregunto Guilmon

—pues mi ma… perdón Renamon fue el que preparo todo lo que estas comiendo—corrigió rápidamente Ruilmon antes de hablar de mas

—¿enserio?, pues esta muy delicioso—dijo Guilmon muy feliz

—¿de verdad crees?—pregunto Renamon un tanto sonrojada por el alago

—claro, si sigues así serás una buena esposa—dijo Gulmon con una con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

—¡QUEEEE?!—gritaron todos los presentes

—¡¿Quién QUIERE SER TU ESPOSA?!—grito Renamon sumamente enfadada y sonrojada y persiguiendo a un asustado Renamon que corría sin parar

— ¡¿PERO NO ESTAS FELIZ?!—grito Guilmon mientras no paraba de correr

—¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE ESTE FELIZ DESPUES QUE ME DIJERAS ESO?! —grito Renamon aun siguiendo al pobre digimon dinosaurio que no para de correr por su vida

—estoy feliz que mi papa le haya dicho algo lindo… pero eso es ya es mucho—menciono Ruilmon mientras mantenia su cara de sorpresa

—¿Por qué siento que esto es culpa indirecta de mis padres? —pregunto Takato

—siento prácticamente lo mismo que tu—respondió Rika manteniendo su rostro de sorpresa

 **Una carrera para mantenerse con vida más tarde**

 **en algunos callejones** 22:00 p.m.

—¡GUILMON, DETENTE AHORA! —fue el grito de Renamon mientras seguía (aunque cansada) a Guilmon (que también se estaba cansando), claro que sus amigos estaban viendo la persecución desde hace rato y gracias a los concejos de Ruilmon se mantenían lejos del camino de Renamon y su presa

—¡SI CLARO TEN FE! —grito Guilmon más que decido en no detenerse por ver a su amiga enojada por algo que según él no había hecho nada para molestarla, Renamon al escuchar ese tipo de respuesta estabas más que furiosa y por increíble que pareciera la velocidad de Guilmon aumento

Al mismo tiempo todos sus amigos veían esto en un área alejada de Renamon

—Apuesto que lo golpea en la cara primero—dijo Impmon con una sonrisa burlona

—Hecho—respondieron la mayoría (excepto Ruilmon, Takato y Rika)

—No sean malos—se quejaba Ruilmon mientras inflaba sus mejillas de molestia

—Debes admitir que tu padre tendrá suerte si vuelve a caminar—respondió Rika un tanto preocupada por como termine Guilmon

—Lo sé— se lamentaba Ruilmon por como empezaron sus padres

—¡GUIMON! —el grito de Renamon gano las atenciones de todos y pudieron percatarse que Renamon sobrepaso a Guilmon y ahora se encontraba enfrente de Guilmon que este se encontraba totalmente aterrorizado al ver a Guilmon muy molesta y… ¿sonrojada?

—¡SE ACABO, YA NO AGUANTO MAS TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA! —grito Renamon un tanto enfadada y nerviosa, Guilmon solo se asustó mas

—o-oye si te enojaste por favor perdóname—dijo Guilmon muy nervioso y se ponía aún más nervioso por ver a Renamon acercándose

—Solo cállate, no te muevas y no digas nada—dijo Renamon mientras intentaba mantenerse seria, pero sus mejillas se hicieron aún más rojos y sus ojos miraban por todos lados, y lentamente su rostro se acercó al de Guilmon

—" _¡ ¿ENSERIO LO VA HACER?!"_ —fue la pregunta que se hicieron todos los metiches al ver que Renamon iba hacer eso , Ruilmon solo estaba impactada y muy feliz al ver las agallas de su madre, mientras tanto Guilmon no sabía que hacer por el repentino acercamiento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tan profundo que ni su pelaje pudo ocultarlo

—" _¿Por qué se me acerca tanto?... ¿y por qué se ve linda mientras esta roja?"_ —fueron los pensamientos de Guilmon mientras instintivamente acerca su rostro hacia el de su "amiga", solo faltaban unos centímetros para que ambos se dieran un pequeño y tierno beso , los rostros de ambos estaban más rojos por cada centímetro menos, lo ojos de ambos se encontraban entrecerrados dando una imagen tan Kawai (xdxdx), la mayoría de los metiches estaban impacientes por ver ese beso y Ruilmon estaba ya preparada para tomar una foto para el recuerdo… pero como solo faltaron menos de 1 centímetro

—¡NO PUEDO HACERLOOO! —grito Renamon ya su rostro totalmente rojo y dándole un duro golpe a Guilmon mandándolo a estrellarse a un muro

— ¿p-por qué? —fue la pregunta de Guilmon antes de caer totalmente noqueado

Renamon solo miro lo que acaba de hacer y lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, la desesperación y la vergüenza se mezclaron en todo su ser

—¡POR FAVOR ESTABA LITERALMENTE A 1 CENTIMETRO DE BESARSE! —grito Ruilmon saliendo de su escondite y de paso a exhibir a los demás que estaban ocultos

—¡ ¿USTEDES QUE HACEN ACA?! —grito Renamon muy alterada, y así empezó un griterío en medio de la calle despertando a todos alrededor

El griterío hubiera seguido si no fuera por un policía que llego en l escena y por cómo se veía en la cara del oficial y de las personas alrededor no se encontraba muy felices y al ver a Guilmon totalmente fuera de si no saldrían de este problema

 **Una deuda con la sociedad más tarde**

Todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares después de arreglar los problemas que ocasionaron en la persecución de Renamon sobre Guilmon, pero no sin antes de que Beelzemon dejara al pobre noqueado Digimon a la casa de Takato y los regaños de Ruilmon a Renamon sobre arruinar un momento perfecto y a la vez que Renamon regaño a Ruilmon por espiar temas que no le importa… claro que esto ocasiono otra pelea típica entre madre e hija y Rika estaba a punto de explotar por la pelea que ocasionaban su digimon y su hija y la madre y su abuela solo sonreían por la pelea

—Solo espero que mañana sea un día más tranquilo—menciono Rika ya entrando a su casa

—yo no tendría fe en eso hija—respondía su madre manteniendo la sonrisa

—no hasta que mi mama y mi papa estén juntos… o por lo menos hasta que hagan él se…—fue la respuesta que dio Ruilmon, pero fue gravemente interrumpida por su madre que le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza ya que sabía lo que iba a decir

—¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! —gritaba Renamon a su hija que se encontraba inconsciente

—que buen cuidado tienes a tu hija—menciono Rika con un notable sarcasmo

—Tú no te metas, veras que eres igual que yo, me pregunto como se encontrara Takato si tú lo cuidas con tu "delicadeza" —respondió Renamon igualando el sarcasmo de su amiga/hermana, claro que aquellas palabras hicieron que la peli naranja se sonrojara levemente y que empezaran una discusión entre ambas

—Hehehhehe—reían tanto la madre y abuela de Rika al ver esta comica escena

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá divertido y lamento mi larga demora pero tengo problemas de instituto (último año y tengo que ponerme las pilas con las materias), pero bueno para compensacion quiero sus votos para el siguiente capítulo (que espero que sea largo)**

 **Opción 1: Mal pensados (en aquel capitulo habrá algunas escenas donde Guilmon y Renamon estén solos y los demás espían y algunas palabras que mal imprenten**

 **Opción 2: el plan casi perfecto (Ruilmon hace algunas travesuras que casi logra que sus padres se junten y los demás tratan de evitarlo porque pueden causar demasiados problemas)**

 **Opción 3: Juntando a los abuelos (Ruilmon tratando de juntar a sus padres y a la vez a sus abuelos… con resultados desastrosos)**

 **Opción 4: Celos (Juri obteniendo un nuevo Digimon (que decidiré después o si tienen alguna idea me lo puede decir por los comentarios) y se interese en Guilmon despertando los celos de Renamon**

 **Espero sus comentarios con ansias**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós Ya-ha**


End file.
